Steak Comes With A Free Beverage
by Diaz F
Summary: Scott and his 6 year old son went to have lunch at a posh restaurant and Jean wasn't allowed to go with them! Find out for yourself!


**Title: **Steak Comes With A Free Beverage

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

Just something that came into that twisted mind of mine. Hope you like lit! Enjoy!

* * *

"You see the cow there?" Jean said to the 6 year old boy as she pointed to the Television. "The lady is now going to milk it. And that was how you get your fresh milk everyday," she explained. "So what have you learned?" 

"That steak comes with a free beverage!" he exclaimed confidently.

Jean shot him a dubious look, not believing her ears. "What? W-why? Who told you that?" she asked. It was funny actually, but hear it coming from a 6 year old boy, it was kind of weird.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy?" she repeated. "When?"

"Last week, Mommy. When you and Aunty Roro went shopping. Daddy and I went to Angus House to have lunch." He replied.

"What? Why didn't you wait for Mommy?"

"Because Daddy said Mommy isn't allowed. You have to watch your diet! Daddy said Mommy's gonna get very fat and it isn't good. So only me and Daddy are allowed to eat." He answered innocently.

"What! Are you sure your Dad said that?" Jean asked her son incredulously. _You're in BIG troubles, Mr. Summers!_ She thought.

"Yes." Then he looked up at his mother worriedly. "Mommy, you're not gonna tell Daddy aren't you?"

Jean almost laughed at her son's plea. Deciding to play along with the game, she replied, "Well, why can't I tell Daddy?"

"Because Daddy said if you know what I just told you, you're not gonna let him sleep on his bed. And if he can't sleep on his bed, he's gonna sleep on mine. So where am I gonna sleep, Mommy?" he asked worriedly.

"Daddy said that?" Jean smiled lovingly at her son. "Well, don't worry, Nathan. Daddy _won't_ sleep on your bed."

"So where is Daddy going to sleep?"

"That… will depend on his answer to Mommy later." She stroked his hair gently and carried him in her arms. "As for you, you're going straight to your bed, because it past your bedtime. We will play again tomorrow."

"Okay, Mommy!" he agreed readily and Jean tucked him in his bed.

"Good night, Mommy."

"Good night, Nathan. Sweet dreams!" she kissed him lightly on the forehead and was about to turn of the light when she remembered something. "Nathan, the next time Daddy tells you something like this, will you please tell to Mommy? I promise I won't tell you Dad." She said mischievously.

"Sure, Mommy."

"Good. Now go to sleep. Good night."

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Summers. Why aren't you asleep?" Scott asked when he entered their room. 

"I'm waiting for you. Where have you been?" she asked as she placed her book on the nightstand.

"That's very kind of you. I was downstairs watching some kind of movie with the students. It was good. Maybe you should watch it. It was about this very brave man who—"

"Really? Well, he can't be braver than you, Scott." She said calmly as she walked towards him.

"Why is that?"

"Because a little bird told me, that my husband was sneaking to some restaurant _with_ my son, and he was telling my son that his mother is _fat!_" she glared at him. "Let me make it clear to you, Mr. Summers. I am _not_ fat and I _never_ was fat!" she paused for a while before continuing, "just because I'm having _your_ child in my stomach, doesn't make me a fat woman!"

"I…" he dragged his word as he tried to think of the right things to say to his angry wife. "I didn't say you're fat. You know our son is just 6 years old. He remembered it wrongly."

"I just said…that…" he said when he saw Jean was about to continue with her _speech_. "That… you're getting… _bigger!_ That makes a difference, you know." He quickly added.

"Oh, really? Please enlighten me with your philosophy." Jean said sarcastically. "You were giving him the impression that I'm fat, when I'm not."

"Of course it's different," he said nervously. "You see, if I call you fat, it means that you… are… _overweight!_ Yeah, that's right, overweight! And if I said that you're getting bigger, I was _trying_ to tell him, that… you are… having his little brother or sister in your stomach!" he explained and gave her an innocent smile.

Jean rolled her eyes at him. "Don't use your charm on me, Mr. Summers. It's not working." She said sternly. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" After she said that, Jean telekinetically picked up the pillow and threw it at him. "And don't you ever wake Nathan up."

"What? Oh, come on, Jean…" he whined. "Don't be mad… I was just worried about your health, you know. And I was trying to protect you."

"Really? How?"

"Well… you see, what if the cow was infected with… a mad cow disease! That would endanger you and our baby." He said while rubbing his hand around her slightly bulging stomach.

"So you're trying to play hero with our son, and check out if the cow was healthy or not?" she turned to him. "You know what? You can be so ridiculous, Summers!" she said smiling.

"But you married me willing me," he replied. Glad that he managed to get rid of her anger. "So am I getting my bed back?"

"No," she replied, "but maybe there is something you can do to make up for your mistake." She looked smiled wickedly at him.

"What? I will do anything to get my bed back." Scott agreed instantly.

Jean tiptoed so she could reach his ears and whispered something to him which made Scott blushed from head to toes.

"Jean! You're so going to get that!" he said after regaining his senses. He caught her by her wrist and started kissing her when she suddenly stopped him.

"And Scott," Jean said looking up at him. "What's up with 'steak comes with a free beverage'? Where do you learn that?"

"That was out secret joke and I'm not gonna tell you." Scott quickly captured her lips in a passionate kiss before she could say another word.

**THE END**

* * *

**Please do me a favour and review the story!**


End file.
